Learning the Truth
by TWILOVER360
Summary: Bella promised to always be there for Edward either as his best friend or more, but what will happen when she finds out his darkest secret. Will she keep her promise and stand by him? or will she turn away and run out of fear?


**Authors note's:**

**I have quite a few people to thank this chapter:**

**. first I have to thank chirs-tag banners for letting me adopt the beautiful banner which provided the inspiration for this crazy story over in adoptable banners, on FB, a link to the banner can be found on my profile **

**. Next is Nicia, the beautiful, awesomely talented Nicia thank you for providing me with your wicked beta skills and agreeing to take this on even though you was insanely busy writing your own and real life stuff, thank you x1000, You should Defenitely go check out her work, she's an amazing writer.**

**. and last but by no means least my best friend Riisa-Uchiha thank you bb for always being there for me and listening to me go on about my crazy ideas for hours and never complaining. If you love True Blood then go check out her work, don't forgot to tell her I sent you.**

**This will be on hiatus for a while I'm sorry to say but I do promise to continue, either as I have all the chapters Written or When I have completed TRUE LOVE FINALLY FOUND, whichever comes first, I just don't have the time to write both at the same time.**

**This story will deal with both alcohol abuse and physical violence, I will try to put a warning before each chapter in which they shall be in but I can't promise so if these matters upset you please click away now, if you are sticking around then welcome to you all.**

I was dreaming of lying naked on a gorgeous sandy beach at sunset. The most perfect man lay on top of me, working my body up into a frenzy getting me ready to make love; he had bronze hair and beautiful eyes, hooded heavily with lust, my Edward. I was just getting into the good part when I was awoken by soft lips leaving gentle kisses along the length of my spine and fingers tracing my skin, following the same pattern as the lips.

A large smile graced my features. I tried to be as quiet as I could in my breathing, pretending I was still asleep, not wanting to let go of the dream fully and come back to reality, even though reality was pretty amazing itself right now.

"Good morning," he whispered laying a soft kiss on my right shoulder. I sighed softly in contentment.

A deep chuckle escaped from him, making his chest rub against my back.

"I know you're awake, baby" he said, his smile evidence in his voice.

I turned over onto my right side so I was facing him. A large smile made its way onto my face as soon as I saw the sexy smirk on his.

"Good morning, love," he repeated before leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss.

"Hmm, it is a good morning," I whispered after breaking the kiss and staring into his gorgeous eyes.

My dream hadn't done his looks justice, for as beautiful as he was in the dream, he was perfect in real life.

I traced my fingers across his facial features. Starting with his messy, crazy, bronze coloured hair, I ran my fingers through it. Then down across his thick perfectly sculpted eyebrows, around his beautiful sky blue eyes which had flecks of green in them, along his angular straight nose, down the small crease in-between, across his cupid bow lips and along his perfectly angular jawline, before coming to rest on his cheek, where I could feel his stubble, which was a few days old, tickling my palm.

I loved everything about this man, including his looks and the way his smirk was always on his face but it was more than that I loved him for who he was on the inside and for the way he treated me.

I loved waking up to him in the morning and knowing that I got to do it every morning, as well as falling asleep in his arms.

My name's Bella I'm twenty-six years old and have the most wonderful boyfriend and best friend in the world. We had been best friends for eight years before he finally got up the courage to ask me out. He was a year older than me and we had been together for six months before he asked me to move in with him, that was a month ago now and I could safely say life had never been better.

I leant in and placed a soft kiss on his lips, he responded by moulding his mouth against mine. The kiss quickly turned heated and I felt his tongue slip out of his mouth and trace my lips, silently asking for entrance. I eagerly responded by opening my mouth, his tongue slipped in, letting our breaths mingle together, he tasted amazing like cinnamon and toffee. His tongue stroked the roof of my mouth before tangling with my own. As our tongues fought for dominance I pushed him onto his back and settled myself on top of him, both of our most intimate parts meeting and rubbing against each other as I did so, causing a quiet groan to slip past my lips. I started rocking back and forth on top of him causing us both to let out moans of pleasure, before his hands went to my hips, stilling my movements. I looked down at him in confusion as he learned up and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Baby, it's not that I don't want to, 'cause trust me I very much do," he said, exaggerating his point by thrusting his hips up, his very prominent hard-on rubbing against me again, "It's just that if we do were going to be late and miss our flight."

When he'd finished speaking I looked to the right and saw that he was right. The digital clock numbers read 9:00 am, and our flight was scheduled for 10:00 am, meaning we had an hour to shower and get to the airport.

I dropped my head to his chest with a groan. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me too his chest.

"I know, you're right, I just wish you weren't." I told him.

"Me too, baby, me too." He replied.

I laid there for a few moments, before I tapped him lightly on his chest, sitting up.

"Are you jumping in the shower first or can I?" I asked, "Or we can save water and shower together" I suggested.

"As much as I'd love to shower with you, we both know we would definitely be late, go on, you go take your shower first, and I'll get the luggage together ready for us to leave."

Just as I'd moved to the end of the bed, and was stood up, ready to walk towards the bathroom, he grabbed my arm stopping me from moving. I sat back down and looked at him over my shoulder, whilst raising one eyebrow, silently asking him what he wanted.

"Bella, please promise me something." he asked, looking at me anxiously.

"Of course Edward, what is it?"

"Promise me, that'll we'll always stick together no matter what."

"What, where's this come from all of a sudden?" I asked, wondering why he was suddenly doubting us.

"Please, just promise me, all I want is the truth." He said.

I grabbed his face, making him look straight at me "You listen to me, no matter what happens between us, I'll always be there for you. Whether that is as your best friend or something more, I'll always tell you the truth." I told him firmly.

Once we'd finished our discussion, I gave him a gentle kiss and then went to take a quick shower. Once I'd finished I got out and dried myself off, wrapping my hair up in a towel. I made my way back into the bedroom and over to my wardrobe, picking out an outfit that would be comfortable for the trip.

We were going to Ibiza for two weeks to celebrate the fact that we had taken the next step in our relationship and finally moved in together.

Once I'd picked out my outfit and hung it on my wardrobe, I blow dried my hair and debated straightening out the kinks, before deciding to leave it down and natural, just running a brush through it.

After my hair was done, I got changed into baby pink jeans, a white t-shirt which had a multi-coloured printed heart on the front, a white cardigan and pink ballet flats. I put on my cross necklace that my mom gave me for my eighteenth birthday and matching stud earrings, before picking up my bag, after making sure that I had what I needed and making my way downstairs.

As I walked into the living room and put my bag down, Edward walked out of the downstairs bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was a deep copper colour due to being wet and water droplets were dripping down his chest and disappearing into his towel.

I walked into the kitchen and over to the fridge deciding on what to make for breakfast. When I was reaching for the bacon I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, holding me against his perfect chest.

"Have I told you how much I love you today, beautiful?" He whispered, kissing my neck.

I shuddered in delight, "Yes, but it's always nice to be reminded." I told him, slightly breathless.

He turned my body around, and then cupped my face gently in his large hands, "We'll I do, so much," he said leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss.

I pulled back and stared at him "I love you too" I told him. "Now, go and get ready before I have my wicked way with you, and I'll make us some breakfast." I pushed him in the direction of the stairs.

"Yes ma'am" he mock saluted me and tapped me on my arse before jogging up the stairs.

I giggled, gathering the ingredients to make breakfast and set to work. Just as I'd placed the food on plates and set the table, he came back down the stairs dressed in beige chinos, a light blue polo shirt and black converse.

I'd decided to not go full out with breakfast as we didn't have time and just went with the simple option of eggs, bacon and toast. When I sat down Edward grabbed my hand, laying a kiss on my knuckles, and keeping hold of my hand all throughout breakfast.

When we'd finished we gathered the pots together and I washed and put them away, as he got the luggage put into the car. We soon had everything put away and were on our way.

It didn't take long before we were pulling up to the airport, parking in the long term bay and paying the amount required for the car park. We gathered our luggage, I had one large case whilst Edward had a case and holdall, and then made our way into the airport.

We checked in and went through the security checks before taking a seat at our boarding gate waiting for our flight. I got my New Books magazine out of the holdall and read it until the airline called first class passengers to board.

I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder, carrying the magazine in my hand as Edward picked up the holdall and we made our way to the back of the line. It only took a few minutes to get to the front and before we knew it we were stepping onto the plane. After I got my book out of the holdall and Edward's Ipod I stored it in the overhead locker before sitting down in my seat.

It was a few minutes after fastening our seat belts that Edward started to fidget. He kept bouncing his leg as well as tapping his foot, he was constantly running his hand through his hair and he kept checking his phone every few minutes. Something was clearly bothering him I just didn't know what it was. After 10 minutes he was still doing the same so I decided to ask him what was up with him.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked him, touching his arm gently.

"I'm fine," he told me, whilst letting out a deep agitated breath.

"Are you sure? It's just that you look anxious, is there anything I can do?"

"It's fine leave it. I'm nervous that's all, I hate flying."

"But you used to love flying before, you always loved the feeling it gave you when taking off and landing, so what's changed?" I questioned him in confusion.

"Well I don't anymore and I told you to leave it." he snapped at me angrily.

I turned my head away from him and looked out the window, not letting him see how much his tone of voice stung.

I swear nothing was making sense today. First, him asking me to make random promises, and then him getting annoyed and snapping at me over nothing.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, I'm just really anxious." He said, running his hand through my hair gently.

I didn't say anything to him in response; I just carried on starring out of the plane window, getting lost in my thoughts.

I just prayed that we could overcome whatever it was Edward was going through and come out the other side better and stronger as a couple. I also hoped that this holiday turned out to be perfect like we had planned.

**Please tell me what you thought and if theres anything I could of done better. All constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
